The Legend of Zelda: The Darkness Revived
by LoverMolly-Chan
Summary: Many years after Wind Waker, a new set of heroes arises. Link and Zelda have been summoned to the elder. They found out they are descendants of a legend. Link accidentally unleashes Ganondorf. What happens if he isn't the evil that is arising? And who is Ganondorf's servant and why is always acting so close to Ganondorf? Ghirahim is fabulous! M for language, blood, and Yaoi. My OC
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this idea while looking at Zelda fanfics. I thought how cool it would be if there were, like all main Zelda games, a new breed of heroes! You'll find out soon enough! Anyways! Here we go! ****Disclaimer: I only own my OC!**

In another time, there are two childhood friends.

"Link!" A voice cried. Link, a schoolboy of a Hyrule village, turned around to see his friend, Zelda, running up to him.

"Elder wants to talk to us. He says it's important." Zelda said.

"Okay..." Link replied. ((A/N: If this ever was like an anime, I hope the voice actor will be either Travis Willingham or Tom Hiddleson XP Tom is the actor for Loki... I love him! Okay... Just wanted to say that... Bye...)) He finished wringing out his clothes and walked with Zelda. Link's schoolmate stopped them. The bad boy, rambunctious Spike. He and Link were once good friends, but soon growing apart since Spike saw Zelda. He stopped Zelda.

"Hey Zelda..." She said putting his elbow on a wall beside him above Zelda's head, stopping her. Zelda scoffed.

"Not today Spike..." Zelda growled.

"Oh c'mon baby... Don't refuse me now..." Spike said seductively. He grabbed Zelda's wrist.

"Let me go!" Zelda cried.

"Hey!" Spike turned and saw Link standing there, rather foreboding. "Let her go Spike..." Link growled.

"Don't butt in Link! We were friends once, but if you stop me, I'll beat you to a pulp. Know your place shrimp." Link was quite offended since he was almost as tall as Spike.

"No. **_YOU_** know your place..." Link growled. He stood in a fist-fighting stance. Spike growled and let go of Zelda. He walked up to Link menacingly.

"Very well... You pushed me to this..." Spike growled. ((A/N: I'll just say this now, if this was the game, it would pan away))

"GAHHHH!" Link's screams were heard throughout the village.

"Link!" Zelda cried. Spike backed off and was pleased with his work. Link was beaten badly.

"I would like to continue, but it seems you understand. DON'T get in my way again..." Spike threatened. He walked off, shoving his hands into his pockets. Zelda ran to Link's side.

"Link!" She cried. She sat down next to him quickly. She touched his wound. It suddenly started to glow and it healed! Link noticed his wound was gone.

"Zelda... How did you?" Link asked.

"I don't know..." She replied. She helped Link up. "We better head to the elder..." Zelda insisted. Link nodded. They then walked towards the elder's hut.

"Dammit! He ruined my chances of it! I WILL get him back..." Spike growled, walking down an alley.

"Do you desire it?" A voice called. Spike turned around and saw red eyes peering at him.

"Who are you?" Spike demanded.

"Do you desire it? Revenge?" it asked again. "I can grant it to you..."

"What?" Spike asked. His eyes widened seeing the horrifying sight in front of him.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

The sounds of a scream echoed throughout the village. It stopped Link and Zelda in their tracks.

"That sounded like..." Zelda began.

"Spike..." Link replied. "We should go check it out..." Zelda nodded and they head to the area where they heard the screams. It led them to a dark alley. They looked closely. Then, Link saw it. The mangled and slaughtered body of Spike. He was so mangled up you could barely recognize him. Zelda screamed and was in complete shock and fear. Link couldn't control himself. He fell to the ground. He clutched his stomach and then threw up. It was the worst thing they saw. Then, a man stood beside the body. The horrific sight obviously didn't faze him.

"Tsk, tsk... What a bloody mess..." The man mumbled. He noticed the two people. "My, my! You all look horrible! Is there something troubling you?" He asked, dramatically. ((A/N: I'm seriously going to lose it if you don't know who this is... Think about it... Out of the main Zelda games: Skyward Sword, ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, and Twilight Princess; which of the characters in the game is THE MOST dramatic? You have 30 seconds... Just kidding. But seriously, you have to know who this is...))

"W-Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"Right now, that doesn't matter... But I assure you, we will meet again. If you want a clue, this may help. **_Look into the knowledge of past and of people of legend..._**" The man replied. "The person **_Demise _**may help..." He then walked off.

"W-Wait!" Link cried, but it was too late. The man had disappeared

"We should get to the elder…" Zelda said.

"Y-Yeah…" Link replied. They then headed to the elder.

**I'll end it there! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I've returned! This is the part I hope you guys like! I apologize for the long explanation of the history of Link and Zelda. I wanted to get it just right J I hope you guys will forgive me! Anyways! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.**

Link and Zelda finally made it to the elder's hut.

"Hello elder…" Zelda said.

"Ah… Hello Zelda… And you too Link… I'm glad you could come." The elder replied. "Come with me… There's something we need to talk about." The elder began walking. Link and Zelda followed. "There is something your parents kept from you all these years…" The elder began. "I will be taking you to the holy temple… That is where you will learn the truth of your existences…"

The 3 people walked up to the temple on the hill. The elder explained the origins of Hyrule. "Before Hyrule began. The world was just a giant mass… The goddesses descended down on it. Din, the goddess of power. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Farore, the goddess of courage. They helped shape the earth. Din created the earth. Nayru created the law. And Farore blessed the land with beings to uphold the law. Once they had finished their deeds, they left through a sacred portal know as the **_Sacred Realm_**. They left the essence of the gods in that realm. The power is known as the Triforce, which became the foundation of Hyrule. Then, before Hyrule was created, there were wars. In the midst of that war, a mother and her boy child were running to escape the flames of war. The Hylian mother, gravely wounded, went to the forest guardian and asked for him to protect the boy. Seeing the boy would soon be part of legend, he accepted. The mother died and the boy grew up. The boy was a slight outcast. One day, the guardian told the boy of legend. He told him of his mission, and the boy accepted. He ran to Hyrule Castle and met the Princess…" The elder explained. They arrived at the temple. The elder turned around and pointed at Zelda "That was you, Zelda…" He said. Zelda pointed at herself.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes… They boy, upon meeting the Princess, went on the mission of collecting the 3 sacred stones, which gained entrance to the Temple of Time. Getting the 3 Sacred Stones, he raced to see the Princess… But there was another figure in this event. There was an evil man of the north known as Ganondorf… He wished to obtain the Triforce for evil deeds. Though he pledged allegiance with King Hyrule, he was not earnest. Zelda, the Princess, had to flee the castle. Ganondorf had attack Hyrule Castle and killed King Hyrule. She gave the hero the Ocarina of Time, the other key piece of obtaining the Triforce. The boy ran to the Temple of Time. He had successfully achieve his goal, but Ganondorf had planned this. Pushing the boy out of the way, he obtained the Triforce… But he only got one piece of the Triforce." The elder explained.

"But why?" Link asked.

"According to legend, the Triforce can grant a single wish of whoever touches it. If one of a pure hear touches it, his wish may be granted and it would lead Hyrule to an era of peace. But if one of an evil heart touches it, the Triforce would break into three parts-power, wisdom, and courage-in order to stop that evil person's wish from coming true. Ganondorf realized this and began searching for the two others who were chose by destiny. He soon found out Zelda had the Triforce of wisdom. He lost her 7 years ago when he attacked Hyrule Castle. He searched for her, while the hero tried to find the 6 sages in order to stop Ganondorf. Upon finding the 6 sages, he met up with a person who taught him certain songs. He revealed himself to be the Princess… Ganondorf found them and took Zelda hostage. The hero seeked out Ganondorf and battled him. He won, but Ganondorf couldn't be killed because he had the Triforce of Power. So they sealed him in the Sacred Realm. Centuries passed and Ganondorf returned. In Hyrule's last resort, they plunged the world under water. Ganondorf searched for the boy and Zelda. A new hero arose and sought out Ganondorf. He defeated Ganondorf with the help of Zelda and peace was regained…" The elder concluded. They entered the temple.

Link and Zelda was astonished at the story they just heard. Zelda was a descendant of the Princess. "I'm pretty sure we all know who the hero is…" The elder said. The elder looked at Link.

"Who?" Zelda asked. The elder pointed at Link.

"You Link… You are the descendant of the Hero of Time…" The elder replied. Link was shocked.

"Me? I'm the hero? But I can barely beat Spike!" Link insisted.

"I know these things. These stories come straight from the history of Hyrule.." The elder replied.

"Now, whatever you do, stick close to me and **_DO NOT_** touch anything. Understand?" The elder commanded.

"Yes sir…" They replied. They entered the temple. As they walked, they passed by many relics. Zelda noticed the harp and ocarina.

"Look at that harp and ocarina…" Zelda said, taking a step closer to the relic.

"Zelda! Stop where you are!" The elder commanded. Zelda froze. The elder ran up to her. "I told you to stick to me!" He snapped

"But it looks fine!" Zelda replied.

"Really?" The elder asked. He picked up a stone and threw it near the Ocarina. Spikes fell from the ceiling. Zelda was terrified. "Every relic in here has been rigged up with traps… One wrong move and you would've been killed. **_THAT'S_** why I wanted you to stay close to me." The elder explained.

"Sorry…" Zelda apologized. They kept on moving. They made it outside and saw a strange statue.

"This… Is the last of Ganondorf…" The elder explained.

"Wow…" Zelda said. Link felt himself go under a trance.

"Be careful not to touch it…" The elder warned. Link began walking to the statue. The elder noticed. "Link! Don't!" He cried. Link touched the statue and the rocks fell away. There was Ganondorf! Link snapped out of it.

"Huh?" Link was confused. Ganondorf fell to the floor.

"Gah!" He growled. He slowly got up. "What happened?" Ganondorf asked. He noticed himself. "Heh… I'm no longer frozen… I can take my revenge against Link!" He roared. He laughed. The elder ran up to Ganondorf.

"Away beast! You do not belong here!" He snapped. Ganondorf glanced at the elder. He flung his hand to the side, flinging the elder to the side.

"Elder!" Link and Zelda cried. Ganondorf noticed them.

"Hah! Link! I found you!" He roared. He charged at Link.

"Ahhh! Why me!?" Link cried. He covered himself with his arms and looked away.

"Gah!" A voice roared. Link looked up. It wasn't his cry. He looked and saw that he was protected by a golden sphere. Ganondorf had been knocked backwards. He got up.

"Grrr… I'll be back! I WILL have the Triforce!" Ganondorf roared. He snapped his fingers and he disappeared. Link and Zelda relaxed. They ran to the elder.

"Elder!" The cried. They kneeled next to him. He groaned in pain.

"Elder! Hang on, I can-" Zelda began.

"No… There's no need…" The elder insisted. "It seems… Ganondorf has returned… It is you two's duty… To defeat Ganondorf… Once and for all… Can you do that for me?" The elder asked.

"Yes…" Zelda replied. The elder turned to Link.

"I've never noticed Link… But you… Really do… Look like your father…" The elder commented. He turned to Zelda. "And Zelda… You look just like your mother… You're just like your descendants…"

"Thank you…" Zelda replied, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's up to… You two now… All of Hyrule… No… The whole world rests in your hands…" The elder explained.

"I don't think we can do it…" Zelda said.

"You two are the descendants… Of heroes… I know… You… Will do me proud…" The elder insisted. He then took his last breath.

"Elder…" Zelda crooned. She then sobbed loudly. Link gritted his teeth.

"Grahhhh!" Link roared. The two friends sat there and mourned for their lost elder.

"You have returned master… Welcome back…" The boy said, bowing. Ganondorf walked in and patted the boy's head. The boy, promptly followed him. Ganondorf sat on the chair that was in the style of a throne. The boy stood next to him. Ganondorf glanced at him.

"A…" He said.

"Yes master?" He replied.

"Come here…" He said, seductively. The boy walked over to the "throne" where Ganondorf sat. He pulled the boy into his lap. He cried out in surprise, but then settled into the seat, resting his head on Ganondorf's lap.

"I trust your welcoming committee wasn't too rough…" The boy said.

"It wasn't too bad… Just annoying…" Ganondorf replied.

"I am sorry… Should I have sent someone to escort you?" The boy asked, caressing Ganondorf's hand gently.

"No… It wasn't needed…" Ganondorf replied. "I did see that wretched Hero of Time…"

"How horrible! I wish I had been there to save you master…" The boy said. He realized his mistake. "Ah! I mean! I meant, uh…" He stammered.

"Relax… If it was an honest mistake, I will pardon it…" Ganondorf insisted.

"I see… Thank you master… You're very kind to me…" A replied. He kissed Ganondorf's hand several times. "Master…" He crooned.

**I'll end it there! Looks like Ganondorf is a pimp! O_o Well, do you think love will blossom? We'll see! See you next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy! I'm back! Let's not waste any time! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aisaka!**

After Link and Zelda mourned for their elder, Link sat up.

"Looks like it's just us Zelda… I need you to do something…" Link finally said.

"What?" Zelda replied.

"Disarm all the traps that are protecting the useful things… That means take the harp, ocarina, sword, bow, and spell shards…" Link replied.

"Okay… Why?" She asked.

"You heard the elder… It's our job to protect Hyrule, no, the world, from Ganondorf…" Link replied.

"I see… Very well… I'll get right to it…" Zelda replied. She walked off into the temple as Link sat by their elder. After a few moments, Zelda returned. She had all the items Link asked for.

"Good job..." Link said. They got up and began to leave. "Wait..." Link said.

"What?" Zelda asked, turning around.

"We have to take care of the elder..." Link answered. He turned around and walked towards the elder's body.

"How?" Zelda asked.

"What do you think? We bury him..." Link replied. He took a shovel and began to dig up a hole.

Link and Zelda gave the elder a proper burial. Afterwards, they headed out.

"Link! Look!" Zelda cried. Link turned to where Zelda was pointing. There was a sword in a pedestal!

"That looks like the Master Sword!" Link cried.

"The what?"

"My parents told me about it... The Hero of Time used this to slay Ganondorf every time! It could be of use!" Link replied.

"Well... I have the bow and sword... You take it Link..." Zelda said. Link nodded. He dropped the items and walked up to the pedestal. He grabbed the sword and focused his energy.

"Haaaa!" He roared. Using all his might, he pulled the Master Sword out of the pedestal. After a few seconds, Link knew the sword accepted him. He took a breath. He turned back to Zelda. "Okay... Let's go..." He said. They then walked away.

Deep in a dark chamber, Ganondorf and Aisaka sit at a circle table with several other men. One of them has short white hair.

"So, _Ganny _go you have an idea of what we need to do?" The white-haired man asked. Ganondorf punched him, making him fall off his chair.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Ganondorf growled through his teeth.

"Oh _relax_. Anyways, what do we do about that Hero of Time brat?" He asked.

"Simple… We follow him, catch him at his weakest moment, and kill him… Is there any other way to do it?" Ganondorf replied.

"Oh, Ganondorf! You always have the best ideas of killing someone! It's so fabulous!" The man cried, dramatically, his hair flapping as he moved. "Well, not more fabulous than me of course~" The man added, looking at himself in a little hand mirror.

"Ghirahim…" Ganondorf growled.

"Yes~?" He replied.

"**SHUT UP!" **Ganondorf yelled. Ghirahim squeaked and then backed off. Ganondorf rubbed his head in frustration and irritation. Aisaka walked up to Ganondorf and sat in his lap.

"Master… Please calm down… Ghirahim just can't get enough of himself… He's so full of himself, there's nothing left to fill him with… We should just squeeze him like a pimple and squeeze some of that narcissistic juice out of him…" Aisaka said. Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed.

"You're right… There's nothing left of him, but narcissism…" Ganondorf chuckled. He rubbed Aisaka's head. "Thank you… That helped. Aisaka beamed. Ganondorf leaned in close to Aisaka. "Since you've been so good, I'll reward you when they leave tonight…" He whispered. Aisaka blushed. Ganondorf bit Aisaka's ear. **((A/N: I'll just let you know that Ganondorf, Ghirahim, Aisaka, some enemies, and some other side characters won't have pointy ears… Just for the sake of this -_-)) **some of the men were thoroughly disgusted at the sight of Ganondorf flirting.

"Ganondorf! This is a meeting, not a strip club event!" One of the men roared. Ganondorf pulled away and glared a death glare at him. He flinched.

"Shut up…" He growled.

"Oh, **_please_**!" Ghirahim cried, dramatically. "You should see what he does to the poor boy!" He cried.

"I really don't care…" He replied. "What matters right now is how to get rid of the goddess child…" The man growled. "How are we going to track him if we don't know where he's going!" They all turned to the shadow in the corner.

"I'll take care of him…" The shadow said.

"Oh **_Darky_**!" Ghirahim cried, He lunged for the shadow to embrace him. The shadow upper-cutted him in the gut.

"Don't touch me…" He growled.

"Dark… I'm counting on you to follow him and report back… You're the only one I know that can track someone so perfectly and shape-shift… Can you do this?" Ganondorf asked.

"Do not doubt my powers…" Dark replied.

"Good… Now go…" Ganondorf ordered. Dark disappeared.

"Now that that's taken care of… All we need are people to go with me and attack them when the time is right…" Ganondorf said.

"I'll go!" Ghirahim jumped. Ganondorf sighed.

"Very well…" Ganondorf replied. "Aisaka?" He asked.

"Master… Wherever you go, I will always follow..." Aisaka replied.

"That's what I like to hear…" Ganondorf said.

"So, it's been decided…" One of the men said. "We will take our leave…" He announced. Ganondorf nodded. The men got up and left.

"Is Link wearing like a schoolboy outfit?" Ghirahim asked.

"I believe so…" Ganondorf replied.

"Oh, so he's **_THAT_** boy!" Ghirahim cried. "I met him when I found the corpse of another schoolboy! He's rather adorable!" Ghirahim cried. He grinned evilly. "And I have an idea of where he's heading…

**I'll end it there! I wonder what will happen to Link! Find out next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back! Here's the next chapter! We're going to find out what happens to Link! Here we go! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aisaka!**

Link and Zelda had headed to the next village. Link had found a green tunic, the same ones the Hero of Time once wore. They figured they had to find each temple in Hyrule, get to the end of the temple, beat the boss, free the spirits from the demons inside, and bring order to the temple. **((A/N: Isn't that the object of ****every**** Zelda game? Beat the temples and defeat the game boss? O_o ORIGINALITY! XD))** The spirits may be able to help them. The next nearby village was in peril because of an evil force. When they had made it to the village, it was a poverty-stricken, barren area.

"Where is everyone?" Zelda asked.

"They're dead…" Someone replied. They turned around and saw an old lady.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Recently, a demon of some sort went into the temple and attacked the Holy Spirit inside… We've been plagued with attacks from demons ever since…" She replied. "The bravest of our warriors went inside, but only to never return! Not even the strongest of our men dare to go in." She explained. "Unless you value your life, you won't go inside that temple!" She warned.

"Miss, we need to go in there…" Link said.

"Do you not value your life?" She asked. "You seem healthy… And you're young…"

"Miss, my name is Link…" Link said. She gasped.

"You're the descendant of the Hero of Time!?" She cried.

"Yes… And my friend is Zelda…" Link replied.

"You two truly are of legend! We knew it was a prophecy!" The lady cried.

"Prophecy?" Zelda asked.

"Yes! One of our legends say that one day, we would be plagued by demons! Then, the Hero of Time and the Princess would save our village and bring prosperity!" She cried.

"Well, that's what we were instructed to do…" Link replied.

"May the goddesses bless you and protect you on your journey!" The lady said.

'Thank you…" Link replied. The lady smiled, but soon frowned.

"But are you really going in there like that?" She asked. Zelda and Link looked down at their apparel. The stared at the lady.

"The dungeon are filled with traps and rather strange enemies…" She said. "Go to the local bazaar and blacksmith. Tell them I sent you… I'm sure they'll give you a good discount." She said, smiling.

"But who are you?" They asked.

"I am Yaito… The mayor's mother…" She replied. Link and Zelda's mouths dropped.

"The mayor's mother!?" they cried.

"Mother! Please get inside! You'll catch a cold!" Someone called. The mayor stepped out of the house.

"I'll be in a minute." She called back. She turned back to Link and Zelda. "I wish you safe travels." She said.

"Thank you." Zelda replied. Yaito bowed. She then took her leave. Zelda and Link headed to the blacksmith and bazaar, not knowing a shadow was following them.

"So this is where you are…" The figure muttered. It faded away into nothing.

**I'll end it there! I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's chapter 5! Hope you all like! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aisaka, Yaito, and the blacksmith!**

Link and Zelda went into the bazaar first. The bazaar man was a giant, tough-looking, buff man.

"Eh? Whaddaya want?" He grumbled.

"Umm… T-The mayor's mother said that you could give us a discount…" Link stammered.

"Oh yeah? And who are you?" He grumbled.

"L-Link…" He replied.

"Link!? As in the Hero of Time!?" He cried.

"Y-Yes…" Link replied.

"Well why didn't ya say so!?" The man cried. "Whaddaya need? It looks like you need a shield… And you'll need some other equipment… " He muttered. He got out all the items they needed. "Here you are…" He said.

"Thank you." Link said.

"That will be 80 rupees." He asked.

"That's good! We have 100!" Zelda cried. She handed him the money. They equipped all of them and then they left. They were stopped by a shadow.

"You there… The one in the green…" It ordered.

"Me?" Link asked.

"Yeah… Surrender quietly, and I will spare your girlfriend's life…" He growled.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" She cried. She was grabbed from behind. "Hey! Mph!" She cried. She was captured by a man with white hair.

"Hello again children… Miss me?" He asked.

"Hey! Bleach boy!" Link cried.

"Bleach boy!? How dare you!" He cried, dramatically, flipping his hair.. "My name is Ghirahim."And if I were you, I'd do as Darky says…" He pressed his black sword against Zelda's neck. She cried out in fear.

"No! Don't hurt her!" He cried.

"Then do as we say, Hero…" A gruff voice growled. Link turned around and saw Ganondorf standing there.

"Ganondorf!" He roared. He charged at him. A boy blocked him. "Kid! Move out of the way!" He cried

"Don't lay a finger on my master!" He roared. He kicked him in the gut. Link coughed. He clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth and looked up. The kid had his hands folded across his chest. Ganondorf placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Ganondorf. "Did I do good master?" He asked.

"Yes… You did perfect…" He replied, ruffling his head, like a father praising his son. Link fell down and passed out.

"Link!" Zelda cried. Ganondorf, Ghirahim, and Dark all chuckled. 'What are we getting ourselves into?' Zelda wondered.

**O_O HOLY CRAP THAT WAS EPIC! I can't wait for the next chapter! See you then! Bye!**


End file.
